French mystery
by azodia13
Summary: She travelled from France with her family, they were separated unexpectedly. Lost in the new world and using her skills from her old life maybe she can find them. She runs into a man named Connor and the pair don't hit it off on good terms.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Assassins Creed franchise in any way, im just writing this for fun. So enjoy **

Chapter 1

It was a hot afternoon, muggy from the rain that fell over the small town that morning. The sun beat down on Emele as she ran through the streets, making her uncomfortable in the heavy clothes that disguised her true identity, her long hair tucked under a floppy hat. With her small stature, young features and lose fitting clothing that hid all of her womanly features, it gave her the appearance of a sixteen year old boy. Oh how she wished for a dress right now. It was so hot, the thought of the cool ocean breeze pushed her on, and the possibility of a free treat.

Taking a sharp turn at a fabric stall Emele narrowly missed a group of women purchasing goods, jumping over a small wooden crate to dodge them. They cried out in shock dropping their purchases on the ground before shouting angrily after her, calling the local guard. But she had already disappeared down the street. Weaving in and out of the crowd she made a beeline for the docks, the finish line for their race. She could hear Luca's footsteps on the soft dirt behind her.

"You're getting slow Luca" Emele teased. "Like a snail."

"I'm not even trying" he grinned, "just getting warmed up."

Emele rolled her eyes, "oh please just accept I'm just as good as you." "Never!" He shouted.

"You're not still cut up over my previous win are you?" She smirked. "You should keep your eyes on the path not the ladies."

"I was not!" He shot back blushing. "That dog came out of nowhere and tripped me, I lost my focus."

"Sure, blame the dog lover boy." Emele laughed harder "see you at the finish line."

Keeping an even pace she took the lead, leaving a blushing Luca behind to pull his hood further down his face. Mumbling curses at the young woman.

Being a competitive person Luca was not about to let her win this time, not that he counted last time as one anyway. Damned dog he thought angrily. He had made a big fuss, jumping up and down demanding a rematch. Throwing a tantrum fit for a five year old before Emele gave in. Fearing the city guard would take him away for being touched in the head. She pitied him sometimes. Quickening his pace he closed the distance between them in no time, before taking a quick turn down an alley. A little shortcut never hurt anyone, he thought grinning. The deal was to finish first nobody said how. What a fright she would get when he jumped out in front of her.

Looking back briefly Emele couldn't see him amongst the crowd and laughed thinking perhaps another dog got the best of him. Her amusing thought was only brief as a flash white flew out of a nearby alley. She shrieked, nearly falling into a fish stall.

"Who's the snail now!" Luca yelled back over his shoulder.

A confused Emele stared after him, his red sash fluttering in the wind. Where did he-? "Cheat!" She yelled furiously, he's such a child.

Luca laughed, disappearing down another corner. Fine if that's how he wants to play, I will too. Noticing a stack of conveniently stacked crates Emele scaled them easily and climbed onto the rooftops, she would reach the finish first this way.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine Luca," she thought smugly. "You're going to wish you never taught me." Running across the wooden roofs she was careful to keep away from the guards on patrol. Emele glanced down below every building she jumped between, looking for a sign of his hooded figure. She spotted him darting out from the shadows and into the crowd once more. His stark white hood stood out from the people around him, Emele could only shake her head, she didn't understand why he wore it.

Luca smiled to himself thinking he had won their bet, rounding the corner he puffed out his chest to announce himself victor. But instead found Emele perched atop some barrels. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, wasn't she behind him. Emele watched his face with glee as it turned red. Switching between shock and confusion, mouth open.

"Is something wrong Luca?" She cooed, "you look like a fish out of water."

"You… behind… how?" He sputtered, shaking his head. "Cheat!" He sputtered out, scowling at her.

"No more than you" Emele snorted. Jumping off the barrels she pointed at his chest. "Your such a child, you can't even participate in a simple race without resorting to cheating," she scolded.

He paused for a moment and looked down at her, "best of four" he shot back.

Emele shook her head, "your incredible." She threw her hands up in the air "and your two years older than me, no!" She watched him cross his arms and pout, she couldn't help but smile. What a sight, a grown man behaving like a child.

"You shouldn't do that, the wind will freeze it that way" she teased, but he just pouted more. Emele sighed and pulled him to the edge of the pier, what was she going to do with him, or lately without him. "Don't take it to heart Luca it's just a game" she reminded him in a soft tone and sat down. He slumped down beside her.

"I know" he sighed disheartened by his lost. "But how did you beat me, you were so far behind."

Emele smiled mischievously "the rooftops duh, I thought you would have guessed that by now." She grinned as he put his hand on his head to the obvious, "you can blame yourself for that."

"Genius" he muttered slumping his shoulders.

"Don't be like that" she pattered his back, she didn't like it when he was in these moods, which usually led her giving into him. And here she was doing it again. "We can have another race soon, across the rooftops this time, wold you like that?"

Luca nodded, "only it won't be easy, I am the master of rooftops remember." He stated. Emele rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of his hood, yanking it down. His hands shot up to pull it back on again. "Will you stop that Emele" he hissed.

"Let's see" she paused for a moment. "No because it annoys you so much, besides I can't see your pretty face.

She gave him her best angel face, batting her eyelids as he shot her a loathing glance. Only to roll his eyes and shake his head. He could never stay mad at her, she meant to much to him. He took the hat off her head so her blond curls could fall around her face. Putting an arm around her shoulders he pulled her closer to him. They had been friends for years, inseparable since they were kids. But lately something was tugging at his heart, he had never felt before with anyone else. Was it because she was leaving.

Her voice brought him back from his thoughts. "Why do you wear it?" Emele pointed to his hood, "do you know how easy it was to spot you in that thing"

"Because it allows me to blend into my surroundings, hiding me and my identity from my enemies" he replied.

"What enemies have you got except the city guards when you bug them" she laughed. Luca narrowed his eyes, it annoyed him when she poked fun at his robes. She put her hands up in defence, "hey you disappear for weeks on end and now you're wearing this mysterious get up" she gestured to his blue and white clothing. "Why won't you tell me?"

Luca looked into those innocent blue eyes and sighed, he would never let any harm come to her, she could never know the truth. "If I told you then you would have to leave France forever."

"I'm already leaving remember" she replied sarcastically. "Tomorrow too, so you might as well spill it now" her eyes narrowed. Luca chuckled.

"No Emele, not right now." He wanted to tell her everything, what he was but he couldn't. She rolled her eyes and grumbled, one minute he's immature and the next he's like a brother.

"Fine don't tell me" she stood up and grabbed her hat.

"Emele please" his hand shot up to grab her wrist, "trust me." He squeezed it slightly.

She knelt down and put her hand over his, "I trust you, it just worries me, this new thing, and I worry about you. But if that's your wish then I will respect that." She gave him a hug and he returned the gesture, squeezing her tightly. "Now come on there is only a few hours of sunlight left and our favourite guards are itching to have their money stolen" she grinned.

Luca laughed in agreement, what a great idea, for it would be the last time.


End file.
